The Failing of the Greatest Mind
by misstrickster
Summary: Basically The Notebook with Sherlock characters. Johnlock


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do however dedicate to my own Sherlock and my personal pain-in-the-butt Gianna. This is for you Assbut.

John quietly walk down the well know halls of the home, his old eyes drooped sadly as he grew closer to the faithful room holding his beloved. He had walked this hall many times before and each time his steps got heavier. As he reached his destination he knocked on the door softly. "Go away, I will not be disturbed." John sighed "Mr. Holmes I have come to read to you." He heard nothing for a few minutes. "Please Sher-Mr. Holmes." John heard a sigh and the door slowly opened. "Thank you, shall we start out from where we left off." John asked.

Sherlock stiffened "Let off, I have never seen you in my life." John frowned "Oh yes, but someone else has read to you before and they told me where you left off." He lied. Sherlock scowled "You lie, you said were we left off, which implies we have met before and we have read before, I may be old but I am not senile, don't lie. John smiled, despite the lost of memory Sherlock is still the most brilliant man he knew. "I apologize Mr. Holmes, I was mistaken, I was thinking about when I read this to my old friend. He smiled sadly, "

You remind me a lot of him, sorry for the confusion" He opened the book. "Shall we?" Sherlock sighed "If it will distract me from this boring place, go ahead." John smiled and began. "We left at office of Mr. Greg Lestrade. " Mycroft why you are wasting my time with trivial kidnappings, there are homicides to be had." Mycroft sighed "There has not been a homicide. Murder or killing in three days, at least not any we need you for, brother. "He paused. "Besides this is better then you sitting in the labs abusing the dead!" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well kill someone and I wouldn't need to do that."

Mycroft paused at a closed door. "Just for once in your life be civil." Without waiting for a reply Mycroft opened the door and swept in. Sherlock immediately noticed two individuals in the dimly lit room. "Ah here they are, Mycroft and Sherlock!" Greg Lestrade smiled bright at the duo, "It good to see you, well at least one of you" Greg laughed at his joke. Sherlock frowned, "I am far too busy for these small cases, this is why they have you employed Lestrade." Lestrade scowled at the detective and bite back a response. "Regardless this is no normal kidnapping, the American Ambassadors children; I can only turn to you." Sherlock huffed "Very well" He paused and turned to the shorter man in the corner. "Lestrade, who is this?" He gestured towers the man.

Greg's face lit up as he spoke, "Dr. John Watson, I asked him to check out the area for fowl play and check over the children when you find them, he's the best Doctor I know." Sherlock looked him up and down. "I work alone Lestrade." Lestrade huffed, "Yes but." He began "As do I Mr. Sherlock, I assure I will not interfere with you if you do not interfere with my work." Sherlock smirked. "He certainly has a mouth." John frowned, "I like that." Sherlock stated "Nice to meet you doctor" John paused in his reading and smiled at the book before continuing, "You see from the very beginning John knew Sherlock was special, an amazing man. "So you see Inspector the children weren't kidnapped, they merely left to visit there mother in the states, not telling their father because they knew he would disapprove, no foul play, nothing bad and a giant waste of my time." Lestrade scowled "Well done Sherlock, you did well." Sherlock looked bored "I always do well Lestrade, now if you excuse me I have better things to do." He began to leave the room. "Don't call me again unless you really have something."

He walked away towards the elevator and noticed John talking to a pretty woman. "Ah John, now that the case is finished I wish for you to accompany me to dinner" He smiled tightly not wanting to startle the smaller man. "Oh Sherlock I promised to go out with Sarah and do wish to stay with her. Sherlock frowned as he noticed the closed off elevator shaft. He smirked and walked towards the doors, yanking them open. "What are you doing Sherlock?" Sherlock smirked and turned back to John and Sarah, leaning back against the empty elevator shaft. "So you won't go out with me, John?" John frowned at the man.

A shout was heard from down the hall as Mycroft appeared gawking at his little brother. " Sherlock, what are you doing!" Mycroft screamed catching up to his brother. "Get away from the bloody elevator shaft." Sherlock smiled evilly "No Mycroft I don't think I will, unless Dr. Watson will agree to dinner." He turned back to the drop. "It's a long way down, John." Mycroft turned toward Dr. Watson with a pleading expression. "Please just go to dinner." Watson grimaced "Fine I will go to dinner with you." Sherlock paused, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, oh my hands are slipping." John screamed "I want to go to dinner with you!" Sherlock backed up and turned around and smiled. "Ok we will go for dinner." Mycroft huffed that wasn't funny brother you could have gotten killed!" He said while dragging Sherlock away.


End file.
